1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus performing a manual mode in which photographing variables are manipulated and set externally, and a method of controlling the digital photographing apparatus to perform these operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a photo is taken and an image is generated accordingly, photographing variables have much influence on the picture quality of the image. For example, according to the type of illumination, for example, whether a photo is taken under the sun or under a fluorescent light, the environment of the image may vary greatly. Hence, in order to obtain a desired image, a function for adjusting white balance is included in a digital photographing apparatus. The adjustment of white balance can be regarded as an operation to be performed in order to make the digital photographing apparatus remember colors felt and received on the spot through light so that colors reflected from an object can be accurately expressed.
Accordingly, there are a variety of photographing variables adjusting conditions for photographing, and when these photographing variables are set as desired, a desired image can be obtained. That is, an image accurately taken from an object as if it is seen by human eyes can be obtained.
In particular, in order to arbitrarily obtain images of a variety of environments in addition to obtaining an accurately photographed image of an object, experts use a manual mode in which the photographing variables are personally input and set. However, when a photo is taken in the manual mode with photographing conditions changed from those which occurred when photographing variables were set, the user is more likely to forget the settings when a large amount of time has passed between the time when the photographing variables were set and the time when the photo is being taken. Also, the user usually confirms only an image displayed on a liquid crystal display (LCD) window during a preview mode without confirming the settings, and then takes a photo. Since the delicate difference with respect to the type of illumination can hardly be confirmed only with the image displayed on the LCD window, the user obtains an unwanted image.
Although simple icons on the LCD window indicate currently set illumination conditions, it may be difficult for the user to understand the indicated meaning because it is expressed on a tiny part on the side of the LCD window and indicated by icons.